


It's Getting Hot In Here

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's freaking hot outside.





	It's Getting Hot In Here

**Author's Note:**

> The hot thing is because I am really fucking hot right now. The smut thing is because I have way too much time to waste that and I love Trevor... duh xD this is an idea I've had for a while that I just needed to get the fuck out of my head so uh... might as well publish it on here rather than it sitting on my phone right? just for shits a and giggles peeps xD

I laid in the trailer with my hair up and I was in my lace one piece that I got a few years ago and a pair of shorts.

It was so freaking hot outside, inside wasn't all that better, so putting more clothes on was the last thing on my mind. That and lace drives Trevor crazy so might as well make him happy right? I was looking at my life invader as I heard the sound of the squeaky brakes of the bodhi outside. _Finally he's back_ I thought as I listened to the heavy footsteps coming up the trailer steps and then Trevor burst in the door looking my body up and down as he stood starstruck in the doorway.

“hey baby.” I said as I stood up and walked slowly up to him swaying my hips as I did

“Hello my angel.” he said still looking me up and down “damn you're so sexy in that” he said stepping closer to me and putting his hands on my hips

“glad you like it.” I said wrapping my arms around his neck “although you're easy to impress.” I said smirking slightly.

“Nah. Just by you baby.” he said smirking back at me.

“tell ya what. It's really hot and I'm pretty sure you're getting a little hot anyway so…” I said biting my bottom lip teasingly and pulling his collar.

“fuck yeah.” he said picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist before kissing me.

“I love you.” I said as I pulled away and stared into his eyes getting lost in them, his eyes were hypnotising to me.

“I love you too sweet cheeks.” he said slapping my butt before putting me down on the bed and kissing me again.

His tongue desperately wanted to enter my mouth but I teased him not letting him in so he smirked and pinched my ass cheek and I gasped giving him time to slip it in. They danced in the back of my throat and he tasted of tequila which I loved a lot more than I probably should have. I slowly unbuttoned his plaid shirt and slid it down his arms and he pulled my shorts off in one powerful pull and throwing them god knows where. I pulled the button on his jeans and unbuttoned them. He broke away from the kiss to pull them down before kick his shoes off. He looked at me with his lust filled eyes and leaned over me again

“this is beautiful but… what's under it is so much better.” he whispered to me fiddling with the strap of my lace one piece.

“someone's impatient today.” I said teasingly before reaching behind me to undo it and he watched me as I pulled the lace off of my body leaving me fully exposed. He just stared at my naked curves. “like what you see?” I said pulling him closer

“like it? I fucking love it.” he said smiling devilishly and I smiled back before he pushed me down again. “trust me. I'm gonna make you come twice” he whispered dropping to his knees and forcing my legs apart and making me tense up as he rubbed my clit and I whimpered like a little bitch and tugged the hair at the base of his neck.

“Oh my god.” I moaned and my breathing got really heavy as I tensed my muscles around his middle finger. He smirked up at me before burying his face in my pussy and sucking my clit again making me whimper like a little bitch. A few minutes later Trevor made me come just as he promised once I did all of it went into his mouth. Then he leaned back and sat on the floor.

“Well. That was fun.” he said

“you can't let me have all the fun.” I said moving back and patting the bed next to me and he happily sat down and I could see his cock springing up almost immediately. I licked my lips then took him all in at once, moving my head up and down whilst he threw his head back in pleasure.

“damn you're good at that.” he said and I continued. A few minutes later he came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it.

“Well that was better than I remember.” I said wiping the rest off of my face. “hey you said you'd do it twice.” I said desperate to have him inside of me.

“I did didn't I?” he said and I smiled and he rolled me over onto my back. He hovered over me for a brief moment before I felt his stiff cock against my clit and I gasped in surprise

"Like that baby?" He growled

"You have no idea." I said in his ear and he thrusted his hips hard against mine "oh sweet jesus." I said with over whelming pleasure

"You got that right princess." He said making his thrusts faster

“fuck fuck fuck! I fucking love you!” he shouted

“Oh… I'm gonna…” I said as that familiar warm feeling filled my body and Trevor pulled out and laid next to me. I rolled over onto my front to lay on top of him and my fingers tangled with his.

“I love you.” I said holding on to his hand.

“I love you more.” he said and he went to say something but I put my finger over his mouth

“shh… you never know when to shut it do you baby?” I said

“Nah. Not really.” he said and I smirked at him before kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who does actually read this, honestly I think this just proves how much of a fan girl I can be xD 
> 
> Anyway if you have any suggestions don't be scared to leave a comment I don't bite :D


End file.
